


Comfort

by babypilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Little Tyler, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Nursing, Nursing, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypilots/pseuds/babypilots
Summary: “You’ll suck on anything, won’t you, little guy?”He squirmed, and didn’t respond.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this fic contains non-sexual age play among consenting adults. It deals with themes of regression and adult nursing in ways that are intentionally non-sexual. If you don't like that, there's no need to interact with this fic :)

Jenna was beginning to catch on to something. 

They’d been doing this - this soft, sweet, wonderful thing - for almost two months now, and Jenna loved almost everything about it. She loved how soft and sweet Tyler became when he was little. She loved the way his eyes grew big and watery as he slipped away from reality, or the way they glazed over when he grew tired and gave himself completely over to her control, slumping into her arms to sleep. 

Most of all, she loved how happy it made him to be allowed to do this, whether he was big or small. Tyler was measurably calmer, more secure - everyone had noticed it, even their families and the crew. For both of them, for whatever reason, this was incredibly safe. 

And yet, in the recent weeks, Jenna couldn’t help but feel like Tyler had been holding back. It was as if he was always on the verge of something, always hovering around her with something on the tip of his tongue. But whatever it was, he never seemed to be able to spit it out, always folding in on himself, curling into her side, shaking it off if she asked. 

The pacifiers had helped. 

He’d been more open about that, although still shy. It was during one of their trips to target, Tyler slipping and straddling the line between big and small, but when he’d taken Jenna’s hand and dragged her toward the baby section, she’d kicked into caretaker mode. They'd ended up in front of a full wall display of pacis, in every size and color of the rainbow, Tyler flushed and timid and angling his head towards the white tiled floor, twisting back and forth in the way that Jenna had come to recognize as a mix of little Tyler’s bashfulness, and big Tyler’s insecurity. 

“Baby?” she’d cooed, running gentle fingers along the soft inside of his arm. “You want one?” 

It had taken awhile, a little coaxing, but the way he’d eventually nodded - tears springing to the corners of his eyes - told Jenna just how much he wanted them. The fact that he easily could have gotten them by himself, being 28 and well-off and perfectly capable of driving to target, just made her heart even warmer. He needed her for this. 

And he really did, it turned out, especially given that he automatically gravitated towards a set of bright blue 0-6 month ones, which barely would have covered his mouth. It took them about 15 minutes, but they finally settled on a pack of glow-in-the-dark star ones, and bulky green ones with monkeys. 

To her gratification - and as always, her tortured exhilaration - he had taken to them immediately, quietly asking for a paci as soon as they’d gotten to bed that night. They picked out a glow-in-the-dark spaceship one, and when she brought it slowly to his mouth, the awed enthusiasm with which he’d taken it had almost brought tears to her eyes. The way he relaxed into her, sighing deeply around the paci as his eyelashes fluttered, was the calmest she’d seen him in months, if not years. He was at peace. 

The pacis had become fixtures at bedtime, to the point that Tyler hardly ever slept without them when he was small. Even during the day sometimes, in the quiet secret moments between interviews and work and shows, he’d tug on Jenna’s sleeve, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth, which would cue her to reach for the paci that she’d always come to have on hand. 

But it hadn’t stopped there. Once he’d gotten used to the pacis, Tyler seemed to be more and more inclined to put his mouth on anything and everything in proximity, comforting himself by sucking on whatever he could find. If his paci wasn’t there, he’d end up with his fingers in his mouth, or Jenna’s fingers, when he was feeling generous. And other times, it was his sleeves, or his collar, or the corner of a blanket as they lay in bed. 

Recently, though, Jenna had started to wonder whether all of this might just be the tip of the iceberg; a cheap substitute for something deeper.

It began on tour, during their regular pre-show cuddle sessions on the dressing room couches. He usually ended up at least briefly in little space before a show, but this had been a long and exhausting week, and it seemed to her like Tyler was smaller than usual. He hadn’t even asked for a paci, opting instead to straddle Jenna’s lap, burying his face into her breasts and squirming slightly. It wasn’t as if this was new - but he seemed almost unwilling to leave. 

“Ty ty?” she tried, but got no response. 

“Ty, you wanna take a nap?” she tried again. “Rest up for tonight?”

Tyler made a tiny noise, shaking his face back and forth against her chest. 

“You wanna come out of there so I can talk to you?” she cooed, smiling, and Tyler whined, shaking his head again. 

Jenna felt something slightly wet against her chest. and looked down to see Tyler mouthing shyly at the neckline of her shirt. 

She sighed endearingly. 

“You’ll suck on anything, won’t you, little guy?” 

He squirmed, and didn’t respond. 

***

This kind of thing went on for about a week before Jenna started to understand. They were in their hotel room this time, on an off day, and the break between shows had given Tyler ample opportunity to be as little as he wanted. 

They’d spent their free time lounging in the hotel, splashing around the pool together and eating dinner in the restaurant downstairs It was easier sometimes if they didn’t have to go out; it gave Tyler the freedom to give up control. 

Later that evening, Jenna had finally gotten Tyler bathed and ready for bed, and had deposited him under the covers with his nintendo and enough stuffies to entertain him while she showered. 

She had just begun stripping her t-shirt and sports bra off when she heard a whimper from the direction of the bed. When she turned around, she caught a glimpse of Tyler with both hands over his eyes, beet red with his face turned bashfully against his pillow. 

“Ty?” she questioned, pulling her shirt the rest of the way off, and moving towards the bed. “Everything okay?” 

Tyler just squeaked, squirming a little, and peeking up at her before burying his face in his hands again. 

“Will you be okay for a few minutes while I shower?” 

She watched Tyler give the quickest and shyest of nods, before turning over and stuffing his flushed face into a pillow. Jenna raised an eyebrow, but continued get naked, making her way to the shower. 

***

When she came back out, Tyler was hidden in a pillow, sucking his thumb noisily. If anything, he seemed smaller than before - as if her absence had made him regress even more, shrinking farther into himself. 

It had happened before. It was okay. 

It was warm in the room, and she quickly dried off enough to slip on a low-cut tank top and a pair of sweats before quietly slipping into bed next to him. Jenna propped herself up against the pillow and coaxed Tyler’s face away from his hands. 

“Baby?” she queried, raising an eyebrow. “Something making you feel a little shy?” 

Tyler shook his head slowly, the apples of his cheeks bright red. 

“You suuuuure, honeybunch?” she cooed, and he shook his head even faster, flopping forward onto her lap and whining a little. 

She laughed softly, and Tyler squirmed, letting out a whimper that, she realized, sounded more tearful than cute. 

“Oh honey…” Jenna soothed, as she felt silent tears dampening her legs. “Ty ty. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” 

He shook his head quickly twice, forehead mussing up the fabric of her sweats. Tyler grabbed at her shirt, balling his hand into a fist and tugging down, almost making the hemline slip over her breasts. In a swift movement, he crawled farther up her lap, pressing his face against her chest and huffing in shy frustration. 

The air conditioning whirred, and Tyler squirmed, and Jenna realized all at once what this was about. 

“Huh,” she murmured to herself, blinking a few times, before smiling softly. 

“Hmph,” Tyler responded.  
Tyler was still tugging on her shirt, half-heartedly trying to pull it down - but instead of letting him, Jenna gently placed a hand on his own, making Tyler squirm and turn his face, hiding it even more. 

‘Ty, hang on,” she murmured, shifting a little on the bed. “I’m - ahhhh… it’s getting kinda hot all snuggled up with you. Let me take this off, okay?” 

It sounded stupid, and she knew it, but Tyler was too small to care. Instead, he drew back, blinking widely at her and avoiding her gaze as she pulled her tank top over her head, letting her soft breasts fall down to rest on her chest, and leaning back on the headboard again. 

“Okay babe,” she chirped, smiling at him with a knowing look. “You can come back now to cuddle.” 

Tyler just blinked at her, and Jenna knew she’d hit the nail on the head. 

“Mama,” Tyler breathed in an awestruck whisper, eyes darting to her nipples every once in awhile before hiding his face in his hands again. “Nnnn.” 

“Nnnn,” Jenna echoed sweetly, teasing him. “Can you use your words, baby boy? What do you need?” 

“Unnhf,” Tyler articulated, face growing redder as he began to chew on the side of his hand. “Ghhh. Mama.” 

She reached out, pulling his hand away from his mouth, and taking it in both of her own. She wouldn’t normally force him to use words at a time like this, knowing that speech could genuinely become hard for him at a time like this, but just this once, it was important. This needed to come from him. 

“Tell me what you need from me, Ty,” she encouraged, brushing her thumbs over his hands. 

Tyler ducked his head, mumbling under his breath, just loud enough for her to catch it: 

_“Wanna suck.”_

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Tyler face planted in the mattress next to her thigh, burying as deep as he could into the space where her leg met the comforter and whining helplessly. 

Jenna didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. She settled for smiling widely, heart skipping a beat as she ducked down to speak to him. 

“What’s so bad about that, Ty?” 

She heard him whimper noncommittally, squirming against her legs and shrugging slightly. 

_“Shy.”_

Shy. 

“Hmm,” she hummed, measuring her words. “Is… is little Tyler shy, or is it big Tyler?” 

Tyler squirmed again, sitting up and scrubbing clumsily at his eyes before letting his hands flop down to his thighs. 

“Big Tyler,” he admitted in a whisper. 

“Cause it might be weird?” 

He nodded slowly, not meeting her eyes. 

“Hmm,” she acknowledged again. “Okay. Well what if I told big Tyler that I don’t think it’s weird at all? And that I think it might help little Ty feel safe and comfy?” 

Tyler sniffed at that, biting his lip.

“Rlly?” he mumbled? 

“Really really,” she reassured, as - proceeding with caution - she opened her arms. 

Tyler hesitated a moment, seeming to waver between rushing forward and staying where he was. He raised his gaze slowly to Jenna’s, and she noticed his bottom lip beginning to quiver. 

“Only if you want, Ty. But if you want, you can.” 

Almost as if he was in a trance, Tyler nodded, his eyes glassy and overwhelmed with tears. He crawled forward on his knees, and she helped him maneuver himself onto her lap, weaving the crook of her arm around the back of his head and drawing him into her chest. 

Again, he hesitated, lips trembling slightly as he blinked up at her. 

“Mama?” he breathed out in an awestruck whisper. “‘s okay?” 

Jenna’s heart grew even warmer, and she reached down to fondly push his hair up over his forehead, once, twice, making him whimper and shift. 

“It’s okay, Tyler,” she reassured. “Do what you need, baby.” 

He nodded, frowning slightly, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed and let his eyes flutter shut. Jenna just held him up, her arms around his back, careful to make sure that he was the one in control. 

Finally, slowly, Tyler moved forward with a whimper, taking one of her nipples in his mouth and letting out a long sigh through his nose. 

The effect was almost immediate. Tyler’s whole body seemed to relax at once, melting into her lap and chest. He blinked his eyes open briefly, wide and brown and staring up at her, as if to check that it was still okay, that he wasn’t being bad - and she smiled softly to reassure him. 

Jenna redoubled her grip around his back, letting his head rest entirely in the crook of her arm, and she couldn’t help but think about how this might have been the most intimate thing they’d ever done. She never would have imagined that it would have been like this - really hadn’t given any thought to letting him suck on her until tonight - but she was quickly realizing that - in a different way - this was comforting for her too. Holding him like this, watching his eyelashes brush his cheeks and his hand clutch at her skin, was safe. 

And really, her boy had never looked smaller. He was still letting out little sighs through his nose and whimpers at the back of his throat as he sucked, wet, red lips closed around her nipple, and limbs curled delicately in her lap. He needed comfort from her, and in this way - holding him and letting him take what he needed - she could give it to him. 

It could have been ten minutes, or it could have been much longer - Jenna lost track of time. But by the time that Tyler finally pulled off her breast, looking sleepy and sated, she knew that this wasn’t a one time fluke. 

***

She wasn’t wrong. Fairly quickly, Tyler’s once-beloved pacifiers became no more than a temporary substitute for the _real thing,_ convenient for bunks and dressing rooms and nap time. But in the quiet of the hotel, or moments when they were very sure they were alone, Jenna would draw Tyler close to her exposed chest, and he’d immediately calm down. 

But despite the comfort it brought him, Jenna could see that he was still on edge about this new development. This became especially true in the moments after he would age up again, sometimes naturally, sometimes because he had to go out for soundcheck or an interview. She’d always try to probe him for answers, reassuring him that this aspect of their relationship was totally in his hands. 

But sometimes, with the way his face scrunched up and his eyes glazed over, she assumed that he wouldn’t want it again. And yet, at night, he’d always be back in her lap, pawing at her neckline with the same watery eyes, but this time laced with innocence and need. 

***

It took almost a week before she could get it out of him. 

“Is it because you still think it’s bad?” she questioned softly, replacing her bra and t-shirt on the dressing room couch as Tyler - halfway back to his real age - sat curled up with his legs drawn into his chest and his chin resting on his knees. 

He shrugged half-heartedly, sniffing, and Jenna tried again. 

“Is it because you think other people would think it’s bad?” 

No answer. 

Jenna stepped up from the couch, tightening the drawstring on her sweats so they wouldn’t slip down as, carefully, she crawled around Tyler from behind, wrapping legs and arms around him and tucking her chin into the crook of his neck. 

He let out a wet sigh. 

“Can’t tell him,” Tyler huffed, the words sounding thick and strained. 

Jenna didn’t have to ask who he was talking about. 

“Don’t have to,” she reminded him. 

“Nnh,” Tyler hummed, seeming unsatisfied. 

She wondered what specifically he was worried about Josh reacting to - the fact that they were doing this now, the fact that he wasn’t part of it… or maybe the fact that _he_ couldn’t be part of it - that this was one thing that he couldn’t give to Tyler as well as she could. 

Or maybe he really believed that Josh would think it was too strange. Jenna had a hard time believing that. After all, Josh had been there before she had - in many ways, he knew Tyler’s needs in ways that she didn’t. She knew he needed things from both of them, and Tyler knew it, and Josh knew it, and it had never been a source of shame before. 

“Let’s not worry about it now,” Jenna breathed into his ear, squeezing tightly around his middle. “You have a show, and you gotta be there for Joshie and let him be there for you. And I know you can do that, Ty.” 

He nodded, letting his head rest against one of her upper arms. 

He was okay. 

*** 

A few weeks later, Tyler’s worry about Josh finding out seemed all but forgotten. 

Once again, they were in the dressing room, and Jenna was letting Tyler suck briefly before he had to leave for an interview. It felt familiar now, although no less intimate; she never got tired of his tiny sighs or his balled-up fists or the way his eyelashes would flutter softly as he comforted himself better than a paci ever could. 

As usual in these moments, Tyler was far too engrossed to notice what was going on around him, and Jenna was similarly impaired, though perhaps she was being clouded less with the fog of subspace, and more with the joy and comfort of feeling quietly protective.

It was this clouded bliss that allowed them both to ignore the sound of the door being opened, and to totally miss Josh’s presence until he was standing directly behind them. 

He addressed her first. 

“Jenna?” came his soft voice, and she’d never seen Tyler move so quickly. In one swift motion, he was on the other side of the couch, tears instantly springing to his eyes and streaming down his face. Jenna found herself unsure where to look, where to go - whether to comfort Tyler, or to run damage control with Josh. 

But to her relief, Josh’s face didn’t betray any signs of damage at all. If anything, he just looked curious, an eyebrow slightly raised as the beginnings of a comforting smile took over his features. 

“Hey,” Jenna said simply, reaching out a hand over the back of the couch, which Josh took, squeezing. 

“Hey.” 

Both of them looked to Tyler, who - uncharacteristically for his little self - didn’t make a single sound. 

“Hey Ty,” Josh hummed, walking a few steps forward to plant a gentle and generous kiss on his forehead. 

“Hey,” Tyler peeped, and both his doms smiled. 

It suddenly occurred to Jenna to cover herself, and she moved to pull her sweatshirt around herself, but Josh straightened up again, raising an eyebrow. 

“Jen,” he said softly. “You really don’t have to stop because of me.” 

“Yeah?” she breathed, and he nodded. “Okay, yeah. Yeah, you should - you should tell Ty that.” 

Josh nodded again in understanding, and wordlessly moved around Tyler’s side of the couch, sitting beside him and wrapping both arms around him so that he could shyly lean into Josh’s chest. 

“You really don’t have to stop,” he repeated, kissing him softly. 

Tyler made a quiet huff, and although he was curled too far into Josh for her to see his face, Jenna could tell that he was crying. 

Josh made it better, as Josh always seemed to do. 

“C’mon, baby,” he said. “C’mon back to Jen. It’s okay.” 

“It’s okay,” she repeated, as Josh helped him turn around, laying him across his lap so that his head and shoulders rested in Jenna’s arms, and his lower half on Josh’s legs. 

“It’s okay,” Josh echoed, guiding his tear-streaked face to Jenna’s chest, shushing him and whispering encouragement as he latched on. 

There was silence for a few moments, nothing more than the sound of sucking and shallow breathing filling the dressing room. 

“It comforts him,” Jenna offered eventually, tilting her head in Josh’s direction. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, smiling tenderly, and rubbing a hand over her arm. “It’s okay.” 

And it was. It was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a lil different.


End file.
